vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya Ryuuguuin
|-|Seiya with Armor= |-|Seiya without Armor= Summary Seiya Ryuuguuin is the main protagonist of the The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious series. A Hero summoned by Listarte, the Goddess of Cure, who tasked him to save the S Rank World "Geabrande" from the Demon Lord. After being summoned, the first thing he does is train to grow stronger just to be safe as he is incredibly cautious Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | At least Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, 7-A with Meteor Strike | At least Low 7-C, 7-A with Meteor Strike Name: Seiya Ryuuguuin Origin: The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Flight, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Limited Resurrection (As a summoned hero, should he die in Gaeabrande, he would be sent back to his own world. This applies to all other summoned heroes in his verse), Spatial Manipulation (managed to attack through Deathmagla's mirror and cut off Deathmagla's hand), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Seeds), Magic, Light Manipulation (via Shining Arrow), Homing Attack (Converted Shining Arrow into a homing attack knowing he would come across someone who can dodge a 7-Shot Shining Arrow), Damage Transferal (via Ninth Valkyrja: Counter Break), BFR (via Omega Valkyrja: Valhalla's Gate), Self-Destruction (Valhalla's Gate causes the user to self-destruct; the technique would be deadly to humans like Seiya and Valkyrie had to use a Divine Order to withstand her own usage of the technique), Resistance to Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (listed under "Abnormal Status"), and Soul Manipulation (Wohlks Roseguard stated the reason why heroes, including Seiya, were capable of returning to their own world is their real souls rest within their original world) Attack Potency: Street level (When he first got summoned, Seiya was already more powerful than any other person. He was noted to be a 1 in 100,000,000 phenomenon by Ristarte) | Multi-City Block level (Vaporized a slime and cratered the ground in his first battle.) | At least Small Town level (his stats are superior to Mash when Mash first achieved his Dragonnewt form) | At least Small Town level+ (Was explicitly stated by Cerceus to be three times stronger than him), Mountain level+ with Meteor Strike (Annihilated an army of 10,000 undead soldiers in one blow; His first meteor alone was implied by Ristarte to be enough to kill Deathmagla in one hit) | At least Small Town level+ (His stats are comparable to Demon Orb Wohlks Roseguard), Mountain level+ with Meteor Strike Speed: Likely Peak Human (Given his relative strength compared to humans, he should be at this level) | Unknown | Hypersonic (Blitzed Chaos Machina) | At least Hypersonic, likely higher (Flew faster than Ristarte could even when Ristarte was allowed to use her god powers; sliced off Priest Marus's neck before he could be seen by Mash and Elru); higher with Speed Seeds | At least Hypersonic+ (his speed doubled upon ditching his weights), very likely higher when enhanced by Haste or Quick (Quick is superior to Haste) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Nearly pushed Leviae off a bridge using only speed-boosted sword strikes; Leviae was using Ultimate Wall at the time; carried at least 80 weighted bracelets and anklets on his person prior to his battle against Wohlks Roseguard) Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class+ | At least Small Town Class+ Durability: Street Level (should at least have peak human levels of durability) | Multi-City Block level (Parried Chaos Machina's attack which leveled the ground) | At least Small Town level | At least Small Town level+ | At least Small Town Class+ Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters, kilometers with Shining Arrow Standard Equipment: 3 Sets of Armor, 10 Bottles of Holy Water, 10 Smoke Bombs, 20 Doses of Antidote, 20 Medicinal Herbs, Amulet, Platinum Swords (both regular and plus), Adamantitor (a sword made out of adamantite) Optional Equipment: *'Speed Seeds:' Special seeds that aren't sold in human towns. For each speed consumed, Seiya will gain extra speed for 10 minutes Intelligence: Average; oddly quick to deduce various contingencies and figure out how to handle them Weaknesses: Is unbelievably cautious, must concentrate and have a lot of time to use Meteor Strike, and using up a lot of MP will tire him out. Later on, Seiya's cautiousness has been used to his advantage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Manipulation:' **'Wind Blade' Gathers the wind around his sword, releasing it as a blade of wind towards his opponent *'Earth Manipulation:' **'Meteor Strike:' Creates a gigantic meteor to land it at his target *'Electricity Manipulation:' **'Atomic Sprite Slash' Gathers lightning around his sword, releasing it towards his opponent *'Fire Manipulation:' **'Hell's Fire:' Lets out a burst of fire from his palm **'Phoenix Drive:' Gathers fire around his sword, slicing his opponents several times with it **'Maximum Inferno:' Gathers a column of fire above his palm, releasing it as a cyclone around him *'Accelerated Development:' Can increase his stats by training and gain skills that he desires while needing to try new methods to increase his stats due to his high amount of Talent *'Flight:' **'Flight:' A skill that enables him to float *'Fusionism:' **'Synthesis:' Can combine items to increase their effectiveness *'Information Analysis:' **'Status:' Shows his Status **'Clairvoyance:' Shows his target's Status *'Information Manipulation:' Seiya attacked Ristarte's eyes with 1s, causing Ristarte's eyes to water. Seiya did this to keep Ristarte from reading his stats even when she pushed herself. *'Weapon Mastery:' Has trained his Swordsmanship under the direct training of Sword God Celseus *'Information Analysis Resistance:' **'Fake:' Misleads his opponents who reads his Status by showing a lower version of his Status. He's capable of blocking his real stats from Ristarte, who has shown much strain and probably would've lost her eyeballs trying to access Seiya's real stats. *'Limited Resurrection:' Can be revived back to his old World if he dies Key: Level 1 | Level 15 | Level 37 | Post-Cerceus | Level 99 (Gaeabrande Arc) Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Element Users Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9